Somos heroes, I am a Hero
by FelipeNX
Summary: Han pasado 50 años desde que la humanidad vio al último gran héroe luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora el destino le da una nueva oportunidad de vivir en este nuevo mundo casi desierto, junto a la chica que amo.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 265: Hiro

El invierno a vuelto a caer sobre Tokio, las ruinas de la gran ciudad permanecen en silencio y cubierta de una blanca nieve.

Muchos edificios fueron destruidos con el paso del tiempo, pero, esa cosa gigante aun sigue en pie y sin moverse, ni señales de vida. Mi cuerpo ya no responde como antes, mi vista empeoró, mis manos tiemblan y me he vuelto lento al caminar. Nose como he podido resistir tantos años, no pense llegar a viejo en esta situación.

Hoy, el último héroe de la tierra morira, y la humanidad morira junto a mi. no quiero morir solo, no quiero morir solo, no quiero morir solo.

Tekko, Oda-san, ¿Donde estan?, ¿porque me dejaron solo?. Ya siento venir el angel de la muerte. pronto dejaré este solitario mundo atrás y pasaré a mejor vida.

 _Hideo... Hideo..._

¿esa voz?, la conozco... ¿Tekko, eres tú?, mi cabeza me está jugando bromas otra vez, tenia años desde la última alucinación. Desde el dia que estuve en lo alto de ese gran edificio, luchando con esa bestia colosal, supongo que debi haber ganado porque desde ese dia que no se mueve, ni siquiera un **ZQN** ha aparecido desde ese dia.

 _Hideo... Hideo..._

¿Esa voz otra vez?, Oda-san, no lo creo, ella murio hace tiempo, yo pulse el boton que le quito la vida.

 _El boton rojo_

Si, ese boton, yo lo pulse, ¿quién eres?, ¿eres mi conciencia o algo asi?. Tanto tiempo pase solo que mi mente me regala esta suave voz para no sentirme tan solo al momento de morir.

 _¿Porque me disparaste?_

Yo no lo hice, solo dispare a **ZQN** y a esa cosa enorme.

 _Esa cosa enorme soy yo, ¿Ya no recuerdas mi nombre?._

¿Tu nombre?, estas en mi cabeza, no tienes nombre.

 _No estoy en tu cabeza, tú estás en la mia._

¿Que estás diciendo?, he estado solo mas de 50 años, soy el unico con vida, el único que sobrevivió.

 _No fuiste el único_

Ya me estas asustando, logre salir de esa cosa y fui el unico humano con vida.

 _No es asi_

Nunca habia deseado tanto estar muerto.

 _Eso se puede arreglar_

¿Que dices?

 _¿Quieres morir o vivir?_

Quiero vivir por supuesto, pero a esta edad ya no se me hace facil. solo soy un viejo solitario que delira en su momento previo a la muerte.

 _Te dejare vivir si dices mi nombre_

¿Tu nombre?, Tu nombre es el mismo que el mio, Hideo.

 _Te dare otra oportunidad, una pista, nuestros nombres suenan parecidos a heroe en ingles._

¿Hi-ro?, hiro, hiro, ¿que es esto?, que son estas imágenes, un mar de arboles, una chica colegiala, el mar, una cabaña, una cama, dos cuerpos fucionados en uno solo expresando su amor. Como pude olvidarte, como fui tan tonto.

Hiromi-chan...


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 266: Nueva Vida**

 _mente colectiva 1:_

 _Tenemos un problema, la chica esta haciendo de las suyas otra vez, esta perturbando al cerebro aislado._

Mente colectiva 2:

Esa chica esta muerta, murio de locura cuando el cerebro aislado disparo.

 _Mente colectiva 1:_

 _Debemos pararla o todo el nido sufrirá las consecuencias de tal acto, si no nos cuidamos, volveremos a ser las formas individuales que éramos._

Mente colectiva 2:

Eso no es tan facil, sus mentes estan aisladas de toda nuestra red armoniosa y perfecta. Para detenerlos debemos conectarlos a la nuestra y eso podria crear un caos peor al que queremos evitar.

 _Mente colectiva 1:_

 _Es un riesgo que debemos tomar si no queremos ser aniquilados por los caprichos de una adolescente._

Mente colectiva 2:

Si es lo que se debe hacer, que se haga. preparen las conexiones para la mente que queda y el cerebro aislado. a mi cuenta, 3... 2... 1...

Comenzamos.

 _Mente colectivo 1:_ Hasta ahora no ha salido nada mal. todos en el nido deben hacerse presente en la dimensión vacia para darle caza a la mente que queda y al cerebro aislado.

 **Tras** decir esas palabras comienza una casería en busca de hideo, el unico sobreviviente de la humanidad. Miles de **ZQN** inundan las ruinas de Tokio para encontrar a este unico humano que amenaza a la utopía definitiva, El gran Nido.

Hideo sin saber lo que pasaba se encuentra postrado en cama en lo que solia ser un antiguo mall, donde el construyo una de sus tantas bases a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad.

Mientras las hordas continuaban su búsqueda, el anciano y la voz de su cabeza siguen su conversación sin darse por enterados.

El cielo de la ciudad es de un azul profundo, hermoso. Un azul que un humano normal no podra ver jamás, porque la humanidad ya no existe como tal, al menos no para Hideo.

La vegetación a hecho de Tokio un lugar lleno de verde, donde antes habían grandes edificios ahora se encuentran grandes torres verdes. Los animales hicieron de estos edificios sus hogares, y adaptándose a esta nueva vida lograron sobrevivir sin la ayuda de humanos.

Mientras la horda avanza cada vez mas a Hideo y Hiromi, el silencio perpetuo que reino la ciudad en los últimos dias se rompió, ahora un gran estruendo de voces al unísono gritan por la sangre de el último sobreviviente de tokio.

 _Mente colectiva 1:_

 _Pronto nuestros aliados llegaran y daran caza a la mente que queda y al cerebro aislado. sin ellos podremos vivir en paz por siempre._

Mente colectiva 2:

Como puedes estar tan segura de eso, estos dos han dado problemas en el pasado, perturbaron a muchos nidos dentro de la red antes de poder aislarlos.

 _Mente colectiva 1:_

 _Esta vez es diferente, esta vez están en nuestros dominios. han llegado, esto terminara hoy._


End file.
